Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to maintaining clock synchronization in a digital network without continuous transmission of a signal across the network.
Description of Related Art
Electronic devices that are remote from one another in a network must be synchronized so that they may properly function together. For example, electronic audio devices within an audio system (e.g., a public address system including microphones, amplifiers and/or loudspeakers) must be synchronized to properly communicate and function together. A high speed clock signal may be shared between the audio devices to maintain synchronization between the audio devices. In some cases, however, sharing of a high speed clock signal between audio devices is impractical as the audio devices are not within close proximity to each other or because there is not a continuous signal being transmitted between the devices or for many other reasons.